Adjustments
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: The Doctor has a bit of a hard time adjusting to some of the differences of Pete's World. A bit of TenToo/Rose fluff.
Rose poked at the small pile of eggs on her plate with her fork.

She hadn't eaten much the day before, despite her mother's insistence and by all accounts she should be hungry now. However, she felt anything but.

Her stomach was in knots and she constantly tried to deny the reason why.

She looked up as someone slipped into the chair opposite her and her lips twitched into a small, affectionate smile at the Doctor who, unlike her, clearly had an appetite and filled his plate up with as much food as possible.

"Hungry, Doctor?"

He met her eyes and grinned and her stomach fluttered at the familiar sight.

He nodded vigorously as he took a bite of his jammed-up toast. "I really do not know how you humans do it." He said past a mouthful and she was this close to scolding him for talking with a mouth full. "Honestly, I ate just last night and this morning I felt like I haven't eaten in a week! I know, new body, new rules but blimey..." He took another bite.

New body, new rules...

That was what he said after he regenerated and he spent a good few hours in the TARDIS going through every single food item they had stored, discovering which ones he still liked and which one's he didn't. She had watched in amusement as he tossed about half of their stock into the bin, making rather adorable scrunchy faces as he tasted each one.

He was beyond delighted when he found out he still loved bananas, if possible even more so than before. That and jam.

The Doctor that sat before her now had the same body but was now human and apparently had to rediscover his taste buds.

So she really wasn't surprised when he happily munched on his toast smothered in jam and a banana rested on the side of his plate. Apparently, some things never would change.

"And this is brilliant!" The Doctor continued, waving the now half-eaten toast. "Tastes more like cherry than strawberry but still absolutely brilliant!" He grinned for a second as Rose smiled weakly back at him. Then his brow furrowed as his eyes drifted down to her still full plate and the fork she was still using to push around her food.

"Are you not eating?"

Her heart swelled at his concern and she shook her head. " 'M not hungry." She shrugged.

He looked confused for a moment, as if he didn't think that was possible, but it quickly faded back to concern. "You didn't eat much last night either, you alright, Rose?"

He had almost completely lowered the toast back to his plate, his attention solely now fixed on her and she smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Doctor." She said. "It's just...been a long few days, yeah?"

His face softened in understanding and he nodded once, slowly. "Yeah."

She still wasn't much hungry but the look he was giving her tugged at her heart strings and she took a small mouthful of eggs.

A smile twitched at his lips, soft and warm but didn't quite reach his eyes. He wasn't convinced and she didn't blame him, she knew she wasn't very convincing.

The Doctor always seemed to be in tune with her emotions (well, all except the obvious romantic ones, though she always wondered if he just ignored them).

He didn't always know what to do about them, especially if she was upset or angry with him but he acknowledged them and tried to help the best he could.

More often than not his attempts to cheer her up did work, whether he was in leather with blue eyes, or in pinstripes with brown eyes, he could almost always get her to smile.

He knew that she was trying to adjust to this whole situation, this new and completely bizarre situation, and she knew that he was as well.

There was still a lot that needed to be talked about still between them but they had each other and for once in all the years she'd been trapped in that parallel world, she felt hope in her heart. They'd be alright, in time.

So she ate, to make him happy, because he was there and he was hers and they had forever.

She took another bite and his smile grew even more and a few seconds later he returned to munching on his own toast.

He finished it within a few quick bites and licked his lips as he looked around for the next thing to eat.

She smirked lightly as his eyes landed on the banana and his face lit up at his favorite fruit.

As he picked it up and started to unpeel the banana, there was a nagging thought inside Rose's mind that told her there was something she needed to tell him.

Her eyes widened slightly and she straightened up as it suddenly hit her. "Doctor, no, wait-" She held out her hand to stop him and then clamped her lips closed as the banana already entered his mouth.

He froze mid bite and his face went blank and she bit her lip before covering her mouth to hold back a laugh.

He slowly lowered the rest of the banana back to the table, and tightly closed his lips and then started chewing. His face scrunched up in a grimace every time he chewed and after a few very long seconds he finally swallowed and a shudder visibly rolled through his body.

He blinked and his eyes met hers and she snickered quietly into her hand at the very beginnings of the Oncoming Storm brewing there.

"What-" He started slowly, annunciating every syllable, "-is that?" He pointed viciously at the banana like it was poison.

She swallowed a laugh and lowered her hand down. "It's a banana, Doctor." She told him calmly.

"That," His voice shot up and suddenly the exuberant Doctor was back, "That -that, Rose Tyler, is most certainly _not_ a banana. I know bananas, I am an expert in bananas and that...that is a disgrace to all things banana!"

"It is." She confirmed stifling another laugh. "The fruit just taste different here, that's all."

"Oh that's all, is it? You knew this, you knew it tasted like a bloody pear, and still you let me eat it, knowing full well I despise pears."

She lifted her brow. "I'd forgotten, Doctor. I've been here a long time, I just sort of gotten used to the differences. And I did try to warn you

and you were the one who said you might like different things now. You could have liked pears, for all I know."

His face scrunched up in disgust. "There is no body and no universe that I will ever like pears." He stuck out his tongue and shivered again at the taste in his mouth.

He picked up a piece of bacon off his plate and brought it to his lips but stopped before taking a bite.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he glanced over to Rose. "What is this going to taste like?"

She smiled slightly. "It will taste like bacon. Pigs are still pigs here."

"Oh, bully for them." He muttered and then took a bite and the relief to get the pear taste out of his mouth was evident followed then by the pleasure at the familiar taste of bacon.

Rose shook her head slowly as she watched him in silent amusement as he munched happily on the bacon.

"Good morning, you two."

Rose glanced up to see her mother taking the empty seat between her and the Doctor with a plate of her own.

"You have a good night?" Jackie smirked and raised her brow suggestively. Rose' eyes widened and she shot a warning look to her mother before glancing quickly over to the Doctor.

It was true they had shared a bedroom the night before but nothing happened except a lot of talking and sleeping.

The Doctor, thankfully, had not seemed to notice Jackie's suggestive tone.

"Jackie!" He waved a half eaten slice of bacon at her and Jackie shot him a look.

"Oi, watch it!"

He blinked and then lowered the bacon back to his plate and instead pointed a finger at her. "I need to have a word with your husband."

"Pete? What for?"

"I need to ask him the meaning of this monstrosity." He pointed at the banana.

"Doctor!" Rose interjected.

"A banana?" Jackie asked puzzled.

The Doctor scoffed. "It is most certainly _not_ a banana."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, just because we call it Pete's World doesn't mean it's actually Pete's world. He has no control over the fruit!"

"What's all this about?" Jackie wondered. "What's Pete got to do with a banana?'

"Not a banana!"

Rose ignored him. "The Doctor has discovered that this universe's fruit taste differently."

"Oh, is that all?'

"Is that all?" The Doctor echoed in exasperation. "I put that in my mouth, Jackie! My taste buds were defiled!"

Jackie stared at him like he was mad. "By a banana?"

"That taste like a pear!"

"So?" Jackie shook her head and threw a questioning glance at her daughter and Rose just shrugged helplessly, biting her lip.

"Pears are an abomination to fruit everywhere."

"Blimey, that's a bit dramatic…" Jackie muttered and Rose held back a chuckle. "Look, Doctor, I know things can be a little strange here but you'll get used to it in time. Me 'n Rose did, after all."

The Doctor sighed. "Yes, things are different here, I gathered. I know how parallel worlds work, Jackie. New, new universe. New, new Doctor. I'm different now, there's bound to be some adjustments. I don't have a TARDIS, at least not a fully grown one, and that's alright , I've lived without my TARDIS before I can do it again. I've only got one heart, bit weird but I'll get used to it. But the one thing I cannot handle is a banana tasting like a pear! It's just-"

The laughter bubbling up in Rose's throat the last few minutes finally released, effectively cutting off the Doctor's rant. Her loud laughter caught the attention of not only the Doctor and her mother but of all the other people eating around them.

Rose caught the astonished stares from them both and only laughed harder, finally covering her mouth to stifle the noise.

An amused smile slowly pulled across the Doctor's lips as he watched her laugh.

Her laughter had been nothing but a fading echo on the TARDIS the last few years and to hear it now, so fresh and pure, brought a joy to his heart even if it was at his expense.

He knew right then that he'd endure eating a thousand pear-bananas to hear Rose Tyler laugh.

Well, maybe a hundred.

Well, maybe ten…

Well, five…

He _really_ didn't like pears.

Slowly Rose's laughter began to fade and she lowered her hand and his heart suddenly soared as her tongue poked between her teeth in the corner of her mouth in that oh so familiar Rose Tyler smile. One he hadn't seen in a very long time and one he thought he'd never be able to see again.

A thousand. Definitely. A thousand pear-bananas for that Rose Tyler smile directed at him.

"I'm sorry, Doctor." She shook her head, still fighting back a few giggles. "I didn't mean to laugh at you it's just…" She let a little sigh, her face growing a little more serious but gazing at him with warmth. "I've missed you and listening to you rant about bananas and pears, I think it's just finally hit me that you're really here and... it's so nice to have you back, Doctor."

His grin softened into a warm, loving smile and he reached across the table for her hand.

She smiled at his outstretched hand and placed her hand in his own. He curled his fingers around her hand and squeezed gently.

"I am here, and I'm never going anywhere ever again. Not without you."

For the first time since the Time Lord version of him left them on the beach just over 16 hours ago, a genuine smile crossed Rose's lips, one that reached her eyes and lit up her face.

He grinned back at her and after another few seconds , their intimate stare was broken by a small noise from Jackie.

Rose turned to her mother to see her watching them, her misty eyes focused on Rose.

Rose furrowed her brow. "Mum, you alright?"

Jackie nodded quickly and sniffles. "Oh sweetheart, I'm fine it's just I have not seen you smile like that in such a long time. I thought I'd never get you back." Her voice cracked and Rose reached out with her free hand to quickly, comfortingly squeeze her mother's hand.

"Oh, Mum…"

"I am just so happy you're happy again. And I am happy you're still here and with him." She looked over to the Doctor who was smiling at her softly.

"And you, oh you…" She trailed off and the Doctor's smile slowly fades as he eyed Jackie warily.

"You're not about to kiss me, are you?"

Jackie laughed. "No, I'll leave that to Rose, thanks."

Rose and the Doctor quickly glanced at each other and a shy smile accompanied by a light blush spread across both of their faces.

They hadn't kissed since they were on the beach but that didn't mean they didn't want to. It was just getting over the initial awkwardness and weirdness of the new situation and they both thought this banana issue had effectively broken that ice.

"No," Jackie said again, shaking her head, "but I am glad you're here and for that, I'm going to be nice and give you this."

She took an apple off her plate and reached across to place it on his own.

He raises his brow and blinked down at the fruit. "It's an apple."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well done, Sherlock. Just eat it, will you?"

The Doctor looked back at Jackie and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Then he turned his gaze to Rose and she smiled, nodding encouragingly.

He grabbed the apple in his hand and brought it to his lips. He sniffed it twice and then slowly took a small bite.

He chewed once, then twice, letting the flavor seep into his tongue. Then he froze and his eyes widened. He looked at Rose, then at Jackie, both of whom were now grinning at him.

Then he stared down at awe at the fruit in his hand. He chewed a little more, faster.

"Oh this is brilliant!" He gushed, still with a mouthful of food.

"Oh, where are your manners?" Jackie reprimanded half heartedly.

He ignored her, swallowing. "It's like a juicy, crisp banana! Its _beautiful!"_

Rose smiled affectionately at his excitement. He took another large bite and hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes at the taste.

"Pete is forgiven for the pear-banana. The banana-apple is fantastic!"

"I'll be sure to let Him know." Jackie remarked dryly, shaking her head. "And see, this universe is not so bad now, is it?"

Rose watched, holding her breath as she waited for his response.

He swallowed the rest of his bite and then grinned brightly. "This universe has Rose Tyler and banana flavored apples, how could it possibly be bad?"

Rose let out the breath and met his gaze with a smile, squeezing his hand again.

The Doctor quickly finishes the rest of the apple and then excused himself as he happily bounded toward the buffet table to get some more.

"Never tell him I said this," Jackie started, watching the Doctor affectionately as he gathered his food. "But I actually kind of missed him and not just for your sake. He's a good bloke, isn't he? Bit weird but that's part of his charm, isn't it?"

Rose giggled. "Mum, did you just call the Doctor charming?"

"Like I said not a word. Lord knows his ego doesn't need any boosting."

Rose smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." She turned her attention to the Doctor who she could hear even at a distance was now talking the poor man beside him's ear off. The poor Norwegian man who probably didn't speak a word of English and was still trying to be polite to the man exuberantly talking to him, probably about the apples.

"You are alright, sweetheart, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Rose drew her attention back to her mother who was staring at her in slight concern.

"You were so quiet last night and I know this isn't exactly what you wanted-"

Rose's lips twitched up in a small but genuine smile and she shook her head. "Mum, I wanted the Doctor...and I've got him. You're right, it may not have been the way I was thinking when I was building that dimension cannon and never even in my dreams could I have imagined something like this to happen, and...its going to be an adjustment for both of us, but...he's here." She smiled a little more and rested her cheek in her palm as she looked back at the Doctor. "He wants to stay with me, be with me, forever. How could I ask for anything more than that?"

Jackie reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. "I remember what it was like with me and Pete. You know it's the same man but at the same time it's not."

"Yeah." Rose murmured. "But you love him all the same."

"Quite right."

Before their heart to heart could continue any further, the Doctor was on his way back, a spring in his step and that bright grin still on his lips.

Rose's eyes widened at the amount of food, particularly the number of apples, on his plate.

"Doctor!" She laughed as he sat down. "You're going to get sick. You've got a human stomach now as well, yeah?"

The Doctor paused and frowned, pursing his lips. "I don't know." He mused thoughtfully and stuck another piece of bacon in his mouth. Then he shrugged and smiled again. "Guess we'll find out."

"Oh no you bloody well won't." Jackie frowned at him. "Pete will be here any minute and it's an hours long ride back to England and I'm not having you get air sick all over my Zeppelin."

The Doctor scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Jackie, I had a spaceship that travels through time and believe me there is no rougher ride than the TARDIS when she's trying to land, isn't that right, Rose?"

Rose's tongue popped between her teeth. "Especially when you're driving."

"There, see, yes, especially when - oi! I'm not _that_ bad."

Jackie halfway glared at him. "You may have gotten into my good graces now but I'll never forget you bringing my daughter home a year late."

"Right…" He muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and Jackie raised her brow pointedly.

"Still," He waved his hand through the air, quickly changing the subject. "The point is that no Zeppelin ride is going to my stomach upset when I've had hundreds of years of TARDIS travel under my belt."

"Except you're human, now." Jackie reminded him and pushed the plate away from him and he pouted. "And I'm not risking it."

He huffed and turned to Rose dramatically for help and she shrugged.

"Sorry, Doctor. Her ship, her rules." She grinned as she threw the words he had said so many times to her back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled under his breath before turning back to Jackie with a whine.

"Can't I at least have another apple?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Fine, sure. Have at it."

"Brilliant!" He grinned and happily snatched the apple off his plate and took a large bite.

Jackie excused herself for a minute when her phone went off and Rose continued to watch the Doctor, happily eating his banana-apple.

Despite the fact that they were in Norway, and weren't in the TARDIS, and wouldn't have another TARDIS for at least a few more years, and they were stuck in this parallel world, with the Doctor completely out of his element, he seemed happy, and she felt happy. She felt like she could finally make this parallel world a home.

There was a certain weight lifted off her shoulders. It wasn't completely gone and she knew it probably wouldn't be completely gone for a while as they tried to settle into their strange, new life but it was a start. A very good start.

The knots that had been in her stomach finally loosened and she finally felt hungry enough to eat. She took a few forkfuls of her eggs, which pleased the Doctor judging by the smile he was giving her. Then she reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and took a bite, smugly smirking at his sudden pout.

"That is incredibly rude, Rose Tyler." He admonished and she laughed.

Yes, they would be alright.


End file.
